myrmidarfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiriki
Far to the south of the human realm lies the Great Warden, a huge plain inhabited by wildlife and the ferocious Shiriki Tribes, a large bipedal cat-like creature that embraces a nomadic lifestyle, shunning the technological advances of the rest of the world. 'Origin' The Shiriki was created by the Eidolith as the first sentient race on Myrmidar. They were given their feral qualities so that they could survive the harshness of an uncomplete planet, and not succumb to the trials that were to come. In their first years they struggled to survive, wandering from continent to continent, searching for a safe haven where they could settle down and live their lives uninterrupted. It was to take them several generations of searching, until they finally found the great plains. 'The First Settlement' After the Shiriki settled on the great plains, they founded their first city; Prressia. This first bastion of civilization stood for several generations, until an internal conflict between clans broke out and tore the city in half. The two clans Sserpethia and Mrrnac would not come to an agreement over who would rule the Shiriki as a whole, so they turned Prressia into a slaughterhouse, permanently scarring interrelations within the Shiriki race. Prressia was left by the Shiriki, never to be settled again, making them all turn back to their nomadic nature wandering the great plains. 'The First Clan Feud' 'The Second Clan Feud' 'First Contact' 'The Great Human Expanse' 'The Mana War' The Shiriki were the first of the Myrmidar races to be recruited amongst Hypherion Draconnica's forces. They were percieved as nothing more than illiterate brutes, so Hypherion used them as fodder to be put on the front lines against other armies. As slave warriors the Shiriki levelled entire cities, butchered several armies and garnered a reputation that made the world fear them in battle. They were unstoppable once their rage boiled, which was to be Hypherions undoing. During the Second Cleansing, Hypherion pushed his Shiriki slaves to the point of almost extinction. He had not believed that the Sibrahim would be so hard to defeat, and he was determined not to loose the battle, so he called for all his Shiriki troops and fed them Alchemical potions that turned the already fierce cats into frenzied berserkers who would ravage even the corpses of their fallen enemies. After the war against the Sibrahim was over, merely one thousand Shiriki had survived. Their hearts were filled with regret, and their minds clouded with hatred against the Tyrannical Hypherion who had made the once proud race into nothing more than slaughtering brutes. One Shiriki, Radjak the One Eyed, stood up for his broken brethren and swore an oath that the race as a whole would not rest until Hypherion had been slain. Radjak gathered the resources he could scavenge from the many battlefields, and armed his fellow Shiriki to the teeth. He even found the Alchemist who created the potion used against the Sibrahim, forced him to make more, and fed it to the strongest soldiers in his army. Ready and vengeful, he turned his eyes, and his army against Darkstone. 'The Aftermath' ( To be edited/included) This forced many Shiriki to seek to the cities, were they were either killed, used as slaves or just kept in a cage for all to see. There are still pockets of the once great Shiriki Tribes. But they now act as hunters and trackers. Many Ronso also ran for the monastaries. There they recieved training in different martial styles. Alot of them also got sent to the Devil's Rest prison. There they survived. They even gave birth to children in Devil's Rest. As a society the Shiriki were self governed, with their own king. The Shiriki king were required to father atleast 4 children, so that the bloodline of the kings were secured. During the first few weeks of the great mana wars, the entire bloodline of the king was wiped out. The death squad of the great dragon king was sent to track down and make sure that the Tribes were without a secure heir to the throne. This in turn spawned an internal war for the throne of the Shiriki. The war for the throne endured for almos 47 years. At that time, the entire race was either in captivity or in hiding.